The Phantom's Angel
by LuciannaBelladonna
Summary: Meredith, a descendant of Christine and Erik, is now 18 years old. An orphan adopted by a negligent couple as a babe she finds comfort in the opera. When she meets a college boy and falls in love he saves her from her adoptive parents and brings her to his home. Read her story as she learns to use the talents of her ancestors to navigate school, work, relationships and leaving home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Watched Phantom stood in front of the mirror and cried softly, a tear rolling down his cheek from under his mask. Angel touched his shoulder turning him towards her and caressed his cheek. As he turned away she pulled him closer and brushed her lips against his. He tangled a hand in her hair and the other went to her hip to pull her tight against him. His kisses tasted like salt from his tears but Angel didn't care.

"I will always love you Phantom. We just can't be together, not today. This isn't good bye, at least not forever my love. I may come back to you, broken and scarred. I may need you to put me back together." Angel whispered pulling away but keeping a hand on Phantom's cheek.

"I have always loved you Angel. You know this. Since the first time I heard you sing I have needed you here with me. You fill my heart with a happiness I have never felt before. Ever since I saw your face I have wanted you." Phantom replied putting his hand over Angel's.

Angel rested her hand on her stomach then stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Phantom's one last time. "A piece of you will always be with me, beloved Phantom."

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"I don't know yet."

Phantom's eyes started to tear up and he couldn't bear to let her go but he did. As he watched her go for the last time Angel heard his voice rise in a scream, the sound long and anguished. She had to fight with herself to leave him there and her heart broke as she walked away. A man waited for Angel when she stepped into the light outside the tunnels. He took her hand and led her to a waiting carriage.

"Is it done?" the man asked, helping her in.

"Yes, my love."

"Head out!" he called to the driver as he sat in the seat across from Angel.

"Wyatt, my love?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you."

"I know."

As they rolled down the streets Christine placed a wide brimmed velvet hat with a veil to cover her face on her head and pulled a pair of striped fingerless gloves onto her hands. Unable to bend over she lifted her feet into Wyatt's lap so he could check the laces on her boots. When she was presentable they pulled into the drive way of Wyatt's estate home. As the driver helped Christine out of the carriage Wyatt took her arm, linking their elbows to keep her steady as they climbed the twenty four steps to the front door.

"Welcome to my home, Christine." He whispered as the door swung open.

"Welcome back Master Carter. Should I inform your parents that you and the mistress are home?" a butler said as he opened the door.

"Yes thank you Michelson."

The butler strolled down the hall to the women's parlor and poked his head through the door, "Madame, your son is home."

A tall woman with short blonde hair and glasses swept from the parlor wearing a peach gown and slippers that made hardly any sound on the tiled floor as she made her way to greet her son.

"Mother," Wyatt said, bending at the waist.

"Dearest son and Sweet Christine" she exclaimed, sweeping forward to hug them.

After she had hugged them she decided that Angel needed to rest so she sent for a maid to prepare a room for her. When the maid had left, Wyatt's mother led them into the parlor for tea. Sitting on a settee she crossed her ankles and leaned forward to listen as Wyatt and Angel told her their plans of marriage. As they were talking about the latest bit of gossip a maid appeared at the door.

"Madame Carter, the room is ready."

"Thank you child. You may go."

Wyatt helped Angel to her feet and linking arms led her out of the room and down the hall to the grand staircase. His mother kissed her on the cheek and patted her son's cheek and returned to the parlor to finish her book. They didn't know that they were being watched. They didn't realize that a shadow lurked in the window, breaking apart and coming undone at the seams.

"The music of the night is ending but her music is just beginning." The Phantom whispered turning from the window and walking away into the night.

His steps were slow and precise; every step away from her was painful. Tears streamed down his face and he let them. He didn't reach up a hand to wipe them away. He let them fall, each one burning as it trekked down his scarred face. When he got to his home in the catacombs under the opera house and the heavy metal door had swung shut behind him, he fell to his knees and let out a cry. It was long and painful, heart wrenching in its beautiful sorrow. It reverberated off the walls and pounded in his ears. His fingernails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists and his chest ached but he kept screaming.

When he finally stopped his whole body ached as he laid on the cold cobble stone floor curled into a ball. His body shook and it felt as if a cannon ball had torn through his chest. He fell asleep whispering over and over his voice rising to a scream, "Angel, Angel, Angel!" He slept right there on the floor in front of the door. When he woke up he groaned and climbed to his feet and walked further into the tunnels until he reached a huge underground ballroom sized cavern.

Around the walls were full length mirrors and standing candelabras that were as tall as a full grown man. There were tapestries on the walls everywhere depicting romance scenes, forests, meadows, knights fighting dragons and families long dead. A bed with a canopy hung over it stood in a corner, almost like an afterthought. There were tables spread all across the floor with papers and models strewn about in a sort of organized chaos.

The Phantom walked through the room and occasionally stopped to look over a piece of paper. Eventually he made his way to an alcove, hidden in a corner much like the bed. He pulled aside a tapestry and revealed a carefully sewn wedding dress. He stepped in the alcove and let the tapestry fall over the entrance. Lighting a lantern hanging from the ceiling he touched the gown. There was intricate beading on the bodice that ended where the wearer's hips would be and the skirt was silk of the purest make. A veil sat on the head of the mannequin and was crafted from silver. The pattern of the tiara was of vines intertwined with flowers and the veil was made from chiffon with lace around the edges.

A small tag was pinned to the mannequin and read "For My Angel of Music." Phantom ripped the tag from the mannequin and tore it up then dumped it in a brazier on his way to his bed. Dropping into bed he stared at the ceiling and lay there until he fell back into a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with her face, her perfectly angelic face, with the curls that fell down her back and just brushed her hips. He missed her eyes and the dusting of freckles on her cheeks. He missed her secret freckles, the one on the inside of her hip, the one on the top of her breast and the one on the inside of her wrist. He missed the way she yawned, the way she slept in his arms. He missed everything about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meredith- countless years later

Pulling my iPhone 5 from my pocket I tried to see through the tears streaming down my face as I stood outside the auditorium of the high school. It was before the most important performance of my life. I was Elissa in an opera by Chalumeau called Hannibal, my favorite piece. I dialed my boyfriend's number trying to regain control of my emotions. He answered after the first ring.

"What's wrong baby? I wasn't supposed to come for another hour." He asked his voice thick with concern.

"They aren't coming, James. They called and said they didn't care that this is the most important and last performance I will be involved in. They decided they weren't coming. How could the people who chose to raise me for the past seventeen years of my life decide they don't care anymore?" At this point I was bawling and struggling to get the words out.

"Take a deep breath Mere. Take a step back and let go. Wipe your eyes and close them. Listen to my voice. Breathe in for a count of four, hold for eight then breathe out for ten. I'll be there in twenty minutes top. I'm headed out the door right now."

I hung up, slipping my phone into my pocket and did exactly as he had told me. I took a deep breath as I took a literal step back and spread my arms opening my hands palms down. I wiped my eyes and closed them, picturing James's face and making it talk to me. I took a breath counting to four, held it for a count of eight then blew it out counting to ten. I turned to walk back into the opera house as my best friend, who helped me prepare, Lacey walked out looking for me. She took a look at my face and just reached out and hugged me. She grasped my hand then linked her arm in mine and led me to my dressing room. She ran a brush through my auburn hair that came from my biological Irish mother's side of the gene pool with smooth, deft movements then styled it in an intricate mess of braids and curls talking the whole time to distract me.

About that time my other best friend Ainslie had arrived to do my make-up. She kissed my forehead then set to work painting my face with eye shadows, liners, foundation, mascara, blush and lipstick. Then Ainslie's twin sister Emilie arrived to help me into my costume. She hugged me then helped me into a slip and a huge white costume gown. It took all three of them to get the corset the right tightness. Then they helped me into my shoes and walked me down the corridor to my position back stage so I could hear and see my cue. When I took the stage James and his family were in the first row right in front of center stage where I would be standing. His mom blew me a kiss and his dad gave me a thumbs-up while James just held up a bouquet of roses. I noticed his aunt, uncle and cousins were there as well silently cheering me on.

My heart soared with my voice that night and I didn't miss a word or a cue. I did the best I ever had and only after the performance when I was in the lobby did I notice a few recruiters standing against a wall talking to my director.

"Meredith!" my director, Mrs. McDaniel, called waving at me.

I was in a pair of sweatpants and one of James's jackets with my wet hair pulled back in a bun with my bag slung over my shoulder but I went over anyway.

"Yes Mrs. M?"

"This is Katherine Ewing, Justin Bishop and Albert Taylor. They are here to recruit performers for their universities. They were quite impressed with you."

I tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear and shifted my feet scanning the lobby for James.

"Well thank you. Um, if you could just give me some information to take with me I would be happy to look over it and consider each college equally." I answered with a forced grin.

They each handed me a packet of information and I tucked them into my bag, shook their hands and set off to find the Haltom's, James family. His younger cousins, Sebastian and Rebecca found me first. They ran up to me and hugged me tight, congratulating me and pressing carnations that they had bought and hidden into my hands. They tugged me out the door and into the parking lot where everyone else was waiting for me. James was leaning against the door of his Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder looking sexy in a loose fitting pair of jeans and a Henley under a bomber jacket with a pair of Aviator sunglasses perched on his nose. His parents, Caroline and Robert, were standing by their BMW talking with his aunt and uncle, Joseph and Angela.

We all went out to eat, me riding with James, Caroline and Robert in their BMW, with Joseph, Angela, Rebecca and Sebastian taking up the rear in their Dodge truck. After dinner we all went for a walk on the boardwalk for frozen yogurt then Joseph and Angela had to leave so James took me home while his parents headed home.

James pulled up in front of my house turning the key to kill the engine of his Spyder then turned to me as I picked up my messenger bag and purse off the floor in front of me.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing your family." I whispered.

"No I didn't. You didn't ask who I was bringing." He said helping me out of the car.

"I'll admit I was surprised and ecstatic to see them but you could have warned me," I said trying to hide the fact that I was proud that he loved me enough that he brought his parents and other relatives.

"Did they know you were going to be home late?" He questioned looking up at the darkened two story house behind us avoiding my eyes.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I have a key and they don't care anyway." I said unable to be mad at him because his voice dripped with concern.

I slung my bags over my shoulder and dug my keys out of the bottom of my purse then walking up the drive way.

"Hey, don't I get a good night kiss?" he called up to me from the end of the drive.

I ran back to him and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" I hollered running up the porch steps and letting myself in silent as a mouse.

I fell into bed after plugging in my phone, locking my door and kicking off my shoes. I slipped my headphones in and scrolled through my iTunes list until I found my 'Sleepy Time' playlist. I fell asleep in no time, emotionally and physically exhausted. Curled up under the patchwork quilt from my parent's final belongings, arms wrapped around a pillow with my cat nestled against my back lending me her warmth I felt safe, something I hadn't felt since my parents died. I dreamt of leaving my adoptive parents house and living with the Haltom's. I dreamt of marrying James and having kids and living happily ever after. Then I sank into a nightmare of never leaving of being trapped in this room for the rest of my life.

In the morning I woke up tangled in my sheets and blanket my headphones still in my ears but no music was playing. I stretched and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, dislodging my cat, Delilah from on top of my moccasins where she had retreated to get away from my tossing and turning. She jumped into the butterfly chair in the corner of my room that held my few stuffed animals, a blue lamb with huge eyes, a white teddy bear in a pink shirt and a brown horse with a hat and blue jean vest. I unplugged my phone and hooked it up to my iHome then set it to my 'Good Morning Ann Arbor' playlist. I grabbed my towel off the back of my desk chair and retreated to my bathroom to shower.

When I was done I plaited my hair into a braid then twisted it into a chignon. I went to my closet and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater with a mustache on the front then slid into a pair of knee high riding boots. I pulled on James's Michigan State hooded sweatshirt then grabbed my phone and tossed it into my purse. Snatching my house keys off the dresser and throwing them into my book bag I turned off everything in my room. Stepping out onto the landing, I locked it up and headed down stairs careful not to disturb my adoptive parents on my way out. James idled at the end of the drive way waiting for me and I slid into the front seat turning to put my bag on the back seat.

He kissed me then pulled out into the road and he took me to school. Pulling into the parking lot we were instantly the center of attention as usual. He hardly noticed as he pulled up to the curb to let me out. He caught my wrist before I could climb out and pulled me to him for a kiss. I snatched my bag off the seat and kissed him on the cheek before opening my door and sliding out. Ashley, Emilie and Lacey were waiting for me at the gym so we could walk to our first class together. The reason we had become such close friends is because we all happened to notice that we had had every single class together all four years of high school.

"Hey honey you okay?" Lacey asked, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, they weren't even awake when I got home last night. And they were still asleep when I left for school. I could hear them snoring."

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie." Ainslie murmured as she loaned me her lip gloss.

"Thanks Ains."

"If you ever need anything you know we are all a text away." Emilie assured me as we walked into our fourth year French class together and took our usual seats in the back row by the windows.

"I know Em." I said pulling out my notebook to take notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A home for Meredith

After school I went to drama practice and afterwards I went outside to sit on a bench to watch for James's car. I texted my adoptive mother, Sarah, at work to tell her that I was going to James's and she just said that I'd have to eat there. Then I texted my adoptive father, Justin, that Sarah had said it was okay with her and he said he didn't care as long as Sarah didn't care. When James pulled up at the school I was sitting on a bench with Ains, Lacey and Em talking so he pulled into a parking spot, killed the engine and came to sit with us.

"Hey girls!" he called as he walked over.

"Hey Jay!" they chorused back.

"Hey baby, how was class?" I asked rising to give him a quick kiss.

"Boring as always." He said pulling me down to sit on his lap.

We sat and talked for a few minutes until Lacey got a call from her mom telling her she had to be home soon. We all got up and hugged each other and said good bye then promised to text each other later. I watched as the girls walked to the student parking lot to their cars, Lacey's Jeep Wrangler, Emilie's Volkswagen Beetle and Ainslie's Ford Fiesta. I envied them. I had my license and a job but no car. As I slid into the passenger seat of Jay's car he tossed an envelope on my lap.

"What's this?" I asked dumping out two keys one was on a purple ribbon and the other was on a yin yang key ring. Still inside the big envelope was a bank envelope.

"Your birthday present from my family." He said watching the road not bothering to look over.

"My birthday isn't until next week."

"We decided you needed it early." He said turning into the Kia dealership parking lot.

"James Thomas Haltom, what have you done?"

"Well I know you've been wanting this car really bad and I decided to get it for you." he said, killing the engine of his car as a car dealer headed our way.

Climbing out Jay walked over to open my door and pull me out. He clicked the automatic lock button on his key ring and tucked the keys in his pocket so I couldn't climb back into the car.

"Is this the girl, Jay?" the dealer asked.

"Yes it is, Matt. This is my girl. Her name is Meredith." Jay replied, taking my hand.

"Well she certainly is a beauty." Matt admired.

"Meredith this is one of the guys I graduated with, Matthew Costilla."

"Nice to meet you Matt."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Meredith. Now shall we go see the car?"

"Of course." Jay said, tugging me after Matt.

We entered the Kia dealerships offices and down a hall with a door that opened into a garage. A royal purple Kia Soul sat right outside the doors of the garage gleaming, calling my name, literally. Ashley, Emilie and Lacey poked their heads out of the back and passenger side windows and screamed my name. I was in disbelief. My three best friends were in on this. What was I going to do now? I couldn't refuse it now.

"We've been planning this since your sixteenth birthday. The money in that bank envelope is the last payment. We had the car detailed and specially made just for you. It's been very hard keeping a secret like this, to tell you the truth. Matt has put a lot of effort into making this car perfect for you. He watched the car guys slave over this car. Go check it out." Jay whispered seeing the look of shock on my face.

I moved slowly towards the car. It was beautiful. The back window had an angel with a halo decal with the words 'In memory of Christine' under it. The back bumper had my father's favorite quote, 'As you wish' painted on it in white. The seat covers and steering wheel cover had my favorite character from Invader Zim, Gir, on them. The floor mats were purple and rubber with black polka dots. All in all it was my dream car. It had a bad ass stereo system that I could hook my iPhone up to so I could blast my favorite playlists. Most of all it was very fuel efficient.

I turned to Jay and my three best friends with tears in my eyes and just opened my arms. They rushed up and hugged me, Jay kissing the top of my head, the others just holding me. I turned to Matt and handed him the bank envelope and he produced another key that matched the one already on my key ring from Jay, tossing it to me. I mouthed thank you to him and he just nodded going back into the building to finish the paper work so I could leave with my car. After showing Matt my license so he could make a copy of it, Jay produced his insurance document to show that I had been added to his insurance. We both had to sign some papers before we could leave with the car but as soon as we were done Matt had one of his guys bring it around to the front.

"Drive safe baby girl." Jay whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"Of course my love." I mumbled back kissing his lips as I slid into the front seat of my new car.

"You still coming over?" He called, walking back to his car.

"Yeah, doesn't your mom have this big dinner planned?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Rebecca." We answered in unison.

I followed Jay through an unfamiliar neighborhood until he turned into the driveway of a freaking mansion. I just shrugged, put the car in park, killed the engine and grabbed my purse off the passenger seat. Climbing out I watched as a wrought iron gate slid shut, locking us in and the world out. There were brick walls across the front of the property and the driveway curved into a semi circle under a concrete awning held up by fancy marble columns then met back up with the driveway leading out the gate. There was a labyrinth type garden in the front lawn with a fountain in the middle. In the left side yard, I could see a gazebo on the lawn leading to a private lake out back and a stable with a paddock for turn outs and ample grazing space. In the right side yard I saw a pool, tennis courts and a cross country track that disappeared into woods.

"How many acres do you have?" I asked, incredulously.

"I don't even know anymore. We inherited the property from a rich family member from England when he died." Jay muttered leading me up the front steps.

As James took me up to his room he pointed out items in the halls that were important to his family. As we rounded a corner a golden retriever bounded around the corner. I shrieked as the dog skidded to a stop almost bowling me over.

"Whoa, Christophe." James scolded the dog rubbing its ears.

"The dogs name is Christophe?" I mused.

"Yeah, it was my dad's idea."

"I like it." I murmured bending over to scratch under Christophe's chin. He thumped his tail on the floor then rushed around us and down the hall. I laughed and James just stared at me. I just smiled and tugged him until he started walking again. When we reached the door to a room across from his room he opened it and flicked the lights on.

The room was huge! A king sized bed was suspended from the ceiling by steel cables and a black canopy with purple lace roses on it hung around it in billowy clouds. The comforter and sheets were a deep purple and the comforter had black roses embroidered on it and my mother's patchwork quilt with Delilah perched on top, lay folded at the foot of the bed. There was a desk in an alcove to my right with my laptop sitting in the center and my iHome was perched on the corner of the desk. There were bookshelves covering three of the walls and the last wall was all windows floor to ceiling with French doors in the middle leading to a balcony. There was a door to my left that led to a bathroom and a closet. Instead of my butterfly chair there was white wicker lounge chair lined with pillows and my stuffed animals suspended from the ceiling in the corner with a clear view of the lake shore and horses grazing.

"Welcome Home, Meredith." Jay whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mine?

"This is mine?"

"Yes, my dear. This is the other part of your birthday present. While you were at school today I went and talked to your adoptive parents. They allowed me and my Uncle Joe access to your room to move your stuff out and over here. Ainslie, Emilie and Lacey helped of course. The only thing left over there is that ugly ass butterfly chair."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before heading to his room to shower. I took a seat in the desk chair and pulled a sketch pad out of the bag I had carried up. I took a minute to sketch an image of the manor. I sketched my room then the bathroom and closet which were each about half of the size of my room. When I had finished my sketches I taped them to the back of my door then I went back to the bathroom to brush out my hair. I observed that the bathroom was as well stocked as the closet and bedroom, the girls I thought grinning and shaking my head. When I had finished brushing my hair out I plaited it down my back then brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I undressed and tossed my dirty clothes into the wicker hamper then looked in the mirror. I was pale and freckled which came from my mother's side of the family along with my red hair and my wide, childlike green eyes. I got my height from my father's side though, along with my face structure, high cheekbones and a high brow with a slight widow's peak. I left the bathroom and walked to the closet then started opening drawers looking for some pajamas. I finally found a pair; the bottoms were a soft purple fleece with rainbow polka dots and the top was a plain black camisole. When I had slipped them on I grabbed an oversized hooded sweatshirt and threw it over my head. Then I headed across the hall and knocked on James's door. When he opened it he was wearing a pair of loose faded jeans and nothing else. His hair was tousled and wet and the room was steamy from his shower.

"Hey, can I come in?" I said looking him over.

"Of course, my love." He said swinging the door open.

I entered his darkened room and sat down on the edge of his bed as he knelt on the floor in front of me to massage my feet. He tickled my feet then started massaging them. I lay back on the bed as he continued to massage my feet. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again I was tucked up against his chest on the pillows under the covers. His chest rose and fell with each breath that brushed the back of my neck. I lay there listening to him breathe then slowly extricated myself from his arms and glancing at the red numbers on his alarm clock that flashed.

"5:30," I whispered then slipped on the pair of fuzzy boots I had worn in here.

Bernard the butler met me at the foot of the stairs and when I told him I was hungry he led me to the kitchen where the cook, Felicity, was preparing supper. I could hear her muttering to herself as she whipped up a batch of stew and sandwiches with a salad on the side. She set a plate of salad in front of me with a fork and as I started shoveling it in she moved back to the stove to stir her pot. When I had finished the salad she took the plate then replaced it with a steaming bowl of stew and a plate of sandwiches. She sat beside me with a cookbook and we talked about food and cooking while she waited for me to finish eating before shooing me out of her kitchen so she could finish dinner.

"Come back when I'm done, Miss Evangelic." She said as she shooed me out.

I just smiled and headed back upstairs to my room, locking it behind me. I flicked on the light and started looking through the books on the shelves around the room. When I found a book I liked I went to sit in a wicker swing chair that hung from the ceiling. It was soft and had a very deep seat so it almost cradled me as I settled into it with my book. I got lost in the book as the sky outside darkened and the moon came peeking out from behind a cloud with the stars surrounding it like a halo. I sighed and pushed off the ground to set the chair swinging, laying the book on my chest. A breeze rustled the curtains over the doorway where I had opened the French doors leading to the balcony.

A bell rang through the house and a knock sounded on my door. I rose to answer it leaving my book lying in the chair. James stood there wearing a black button up shirt and the same pair of jeans he had been wearing earlier. I was still in my pajamas and had removed the jacket to feel the breeze. His eyes hovered in the area of my chest then drifted back up to my face.

"Dinner's ready. Mom wants everyone to wear something nice. Do you want help getting ready?"

I nodded then moved aside to let him in. He walked over to the bathroom then slipped into the closet completely at ease. He ordered me to strip then strolled into the closet and paced the racks until he found a soft meadow green sun dress with spaghetti straps and a white cardigan to go over it. He helped me slip it over my head and zipped up the back then held the cardigan while I slipped my arms through. Undoing my braid he finger combed it out so it hung in loose curls down my back. His hands lingered on my hips and spun me around kissing me softly until I pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and his fingers tangled in my hair and he yanked me hard against him.

"We must go. They'll be wondering where we are." He whispered his lips on my cheek, panting.

I just nodded and kissed him again. He had to fight to pull away and looking up I could see his eyes shining. He took my hand and led me from the room and down to the dining hall. He opened the door and followed me in. Everyone's head turned to watch me when I walked in. Their eyes trailed down my body, lingering on my face then drifting to my hair then down to my feet. I was wearing a pair of tan ballet like flats with ties that went up my legs and were tied in bows behind my knees. The soft dress ended just above my knees not too revealing but did show off my figure. James took my hand and directed me to my seat to the right of his chair at the head of the table. His father sat at the other end with his mother on the right of him. James aunt and uncle, Joseph and Angela sat to the left of his father and his cousins, Rebecca and Sebastian sat across from them.

When everyone was seated James's mother, Caroline, called in the maid to serve us. There was the stew Miss Felicity had served me for a snack, a roast beef with carrots and potatoes and a warm cherry pie with ice cream. When everyone had been served, James's father, Robert, passed around a bottle of wine. I refused it when it reached me and James took it from me, letting his fingers brush mine. Pouring some into his glass he passed it to his uncle.

"So Meredith, how do you like your room?" Caroline asked, turning to look down the table at me.

"It's great, Mrs. Haltom." I replied.

"Please dear call me Mom; I believe it's appropriate, considering your family situation." She replied sadly.

I ducked my head and James grasped my hand kissing my knuckles. The rest of the meal was spent in chatter about science and other scholastic affairs. James, Robert and Joseph got into a debate about something I lost track of during the first ten minutes. Caroline and Angela started talking about the most recent presidential debate while Rebecca, who was a sophomore, and I started talking about an All Time Low concert she had went to last weekend. Sebastian, who was thirteen, just sat and listened to everyone else's conversation while he played a video game under the table until dessert was served. We moved the dinner party to the parlor after the dishes had been cleared away and everyone had a glass of their favorite drink in hand; scotch for the men, a martini for the women, cherry limeade with Sprite for me and Rebecca and Mountain Dew for Sebastian. Each male took their woman's arm while Rebecca and Sebastian followed behind us as we crossed the foyer to sit in the parlor for companionable banter.

After a while I started to yawn and Sebastian had fallen asleep in front of the fire while Rebecca dozed on her father's shoulder. I was nestled in James's arms on a love seat while he ran his fingers through my hair and spoke softly to his father who sat in an armchair, Caroline perched on his knee. Finally Angela glanced at her watch and decided it was about time they got their kids home and into bed. I rose and kissed her on the cheek and hugged the kids while Joseph kissed my hand murmuring just how charmed he was to see me again. We stood on the steps and waved to them as they rolled out of sight then turned to go back inside.

James left me at my door and crossed the spacious hallway to go into his room while I entered mine. I didn't even bother to turn on the ceiling light and crossed to my desk to flip on the light on my desk then scrolled through the music preloaded onto my iPhone and choosing Broken by Lifehouse, I opened the door to my bathroom and flipped on the lights. I turned on the shower then pulled the ties of my flats loose and kicked them off. Pulling the cardigan off I hung it on the towel rack then slipped out of my dress. Stepping out of my lace underwear I checked the water to see if it was warm enough before stepping into the shower and sliding the door shut.

When I stepped out of the shower I squeezed all the water out of my hair and plaited it. Wrapping myself in a towel I walked into the closet and chose a nightgown from a drawer then slipped on my pink fuzzy slipper boots. I exited the bathroom, leaving the door open just in case I had to go in the middle of the night then settled into my wicker lounge chair to continue reading my book. After a couple chapters I started drifting off to sleep so I got up, shut off my music then crawled into bed. I had only been in the Haltom's home for a few hours but it already felt like home to me. I had been treated with utmost respect, considering my situation, and had felt nothing but love. So I didn't get to sleep in the same room as James but that was to be expected, we weren't married.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Last Week

Snuggling into the thick blankets, I drifted off to sleep cradled by the swaying bed and the blackness of the night with Delilah snuggled into my arms. I slept as peacefully as I had in James arms but I missed the feeling of his chest pressed against my back. In the middle of the night I thought I felt someone settle into the bed beside me and take me into their arms but I brushed it off as a dream. I whispered James's name and sighed turning over to snuggle into the person's chest, dislodging Delilah who went to sleep in the chair with my book. The person just pressed their lips to the top of my head and whispered at me to go back to sleep so I did.

In the morning I woke to find myself in James's arms not remembering my dream of him climbing into bed with me. He was watching my face, his hazel eyes peering into my bright emerald green ones. He kissed my forehead and put a finger to his lips as he tugged me out of bed to watch the sun rise with him. We slipped on jackets over our pajamas and walked out to the balcony where we stood, my back against his chest and his arms around my waist, looking out over the lake as the sun peeked up over the waves. I stood in awe of it, never having seen a more beautiful sunrise. On our way back inside I heard my phone going off in my bag.

"That'll be my alarm telling me it's time for school." I tell Jay.

Digging it out I check the time and turn off the alarm then toss it on my desk. James headed back to his room to give me some privacy and I sit down at my desk. Opening my laptop I logged on and checked my Facebook then shut it and went to get dressed. Sliding on a pair of jeans and a light blue peasant blouse over white and purple lace underwear and a matching bra I search for a pair of socks. After slipping on the socks I selected a gray pair of ankle boots with huge bows on the sides from my shoe rack and stepped into them.

One morning a few months after living with the Haltom's James knocked on the door to see if I was ready then came in just as I was checking my phone and slipping my purple hoodie over my head. He sat on my bed and pet Delilah who had settled down in the middle of the rumpled comforter. I sat at my desk and pulled out my make up bag from my purse. Holding up a mirror I applied my mascara and a light purple shadow then a light red lipstick. I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it into a loose ponytail. Putting away my makeup I grabbed my keys and phone then went to kiss Jay. He wrapped his arms around me and I could sense how tense he was.

"At least it's my last week." I whisper, knowing what he's thinking and knowing how quick he is to get jealous and scared that I'll leave him.

"Yeah but then you're leaving." He says turning away angrily just as I expected.

"Who told you I was leaving?" I asked pulling back.

"Emilie said you have been getting calls from some college in Kansas." He explained.

"It was just a recruiter, Jay. It was just talk. I haven't made a decision yet. You would come with me, wouldn't you?" I whispered without thinking putting a hand on his shoulder to make him face me.

"To Kansas? Meredith, do you honestly expect me to drop everything here to jet off to another state with you?" he asked bitterness in his voice as he shoved away my hand.

"James! It was just a question. I don't expect you to, I want you to but I understand if you choose to stay. Just know that you are taking the risk of losing me. I expect you to support me!"

"What support you by letting you leave me?!"

"Baby, I want to go to school. I want to end up better off than my mother did. I don't want my dream ruined by a baby and a husband. I don't want to be tied down somewhere. My mother left Paris so that I could make something of myself! She left my father for a reason, James. She chose Wyatt Carter and America so that I would have a chance! Honestly Jay if you loved me you would want me to be happy!"

"Then I guess I don't want you to be happy."

It was as good as telling me he didn't love me.

"Well then I guess I'll just leave."

I whispered these last words as softly as possible, dangerously soft. I didn't look back as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I passed Bernard on my way down the stairs and almost tripped over Christophe as I ran down the path to my car. Launching myself into the front seat I tossed my bags on the passenger seat and plugged my phone into the USB port and selecting Possibility by Lykke Li cranked the volume as loud as possible as I sat bawling. I buried my face in my hands until I regained control of my emotions. Looking up into the rearview mirror I could see James silhouetted in the doorway. Wiping my face with my sleeve I put the car in reverse and pulled out from behind his Spyder.

Slamming the shifter into drive I sped down the driveway mashing the button on my visor to open the gate. The drive to school was the longest of my life and as I was pulling in to the parking lot I noticed I still attracted a lot of attention. I whipped into a spot between Ainslie and a huge dually and just sat there. I slid my seat back and tucked my knees up against my chest, pulling the hood of my hoodie up and resting my forehead on my knees.

A knock on my window sounded through the last few notes of Courage by Superchick. My friend Edwin was standing outside the door huddled against the cold wind that was whipping across the parking lot from the north. I waved for him to go around to the passenger side, untangling my limbs and unlocking the doors. He sprinted around the car and climbed in while I tossed my bags to the seat behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Got into a huge fight with James this morning about my future. He doesn't want me to go to Kansas."

"That's your choice not his. He needs to realize that baby doll."

"How are you still single, Edwin? How have you not snagged a gorgeous girl who is head over heels for you?"

"Oh girl, I'm gay. Haven't you noticed?"

I looked him over and realized for the first time that the guy I had grown up with who had always had better fashion sense than me was really and truly gay. From his white converse to his perfectly straight hair, from his tight bright red skinny jeans and figure hugging black Henley to his freshly manicured nails, my best guy friend was gay. I stared in disbelief; I can honestly say my chin hit the floorboard of my new car. A bell rang outside the car and Edwin climbed out, coming around to grab my bags from the backseat and open my door. I slid out grabbing my phone and keys then accepted my bags from Edwin. I saw Lacey looking around anxiously while Ainslie and Emilie noticed me and ran towards me.

Unable to face them, I slipped behind Edwin and took off running to the drama room trusting him to hold them off. I snuck into an empty practice room and locked it, sliding to the floor. I took out my phone and plugged in my headphones. I don't remember drifting off to sleep but I guess I did. I woke up to Linkin Park's Runaway screaming in my ears and a crick in my neck. Rising into a sitting position I checked the time on my phone. It was only 11:30; the only classes I had missed were French, Government, Writing and Food Science. I stood and peeked out the window in the door. Mrs. McDaniel had an off period right now and was probably in her office making phone calls. I unlocked the door and slipped into the drama room.

Ainslie, Lacey and Emilie were perched on the risers waiting for me. Edwin and James were being held captive between Ainslie and Lacey. Edwin looked downright terrified while James just looked pissed off.


End file.
